The Last Chapter
by mbffiklcj
Summary: Jarod excapes the Centre by the only way that he sees. He leaves behind a sorrowful Miss Parker. But is he really dead? Will the Centre continue to reign?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Final Chapter **_

Prologue

There are Pretenders among us, people with the ability to become anyone that they want to be. In 1963 a cooperation know as the Centre kidnapped one such Pretender named Jarod and used his mind for their research. Twenty years later their pretender ran away.

**Chapter one: The Death**

"Sydney, I wanted to talk to you, I have found this amazing woman. I want to be with her, but the Centre. What should I do?" said Jarod talking on the phone.

"I am sorry Jarod but I can't talk now. I am being escorted out of the Centre. I hope that you find what you are looking for. The Centre contains no more refuge for you." said Sydney as he finished packing his things and left.

****

Miss Parker's Journal

August 30 12:15 pm

_I am so sorry but my side hurts so badly, I will not write much. But today Jarod called and Broots is working on tracing it with this stupid new program. But Sydney was being escorted out of the Centre when he called. I fear that if we do not catch Jarod soon he will disappear forever. I am sorry to say this but Broots is our only hope. _

_Goodnight_

_MP _

****

"Broots tell me good news. Please I could use it." said Parker as she stepped into the tech room.

"I was able to trace the call. Jarod is in Andover, Minnesota. Angelo has all the issues of the papers in Andover and is looking through them. He maybe able to tell us exactly where Jarod is and he sent you a package." As Broots finished the phone rang. "Yes. He is at a little school called Oak View. Get a jet ready. Thanks."

"Let's go get Jarod." said Parker as she walked out the door. "I'll open it when we get back."

****

Miss Parker's Journal

August 31 12:00 PM

_Today, I thought was a normal day; Jarod was nowhere to be found, until around 10:00 AM. Jarod had called Sydney yesterday, but Broots, the lovable moron, invented some sort of machine that even Jarod could not avoid. He tracked Jarod down; we went to get him, to bring him home. He was working as a janitor! A janitor! Who would want to be a janitor? I chased him through the entire building. This building was over a lake. I caught up with him and I had to shoot him. Does that make me a horrible person for shooting an old, true friend? It probably does. I do miss him calling every night: And just talking. I can't believe that Jarod is gone; the hunt is over after six years of searching, leading to dead ends. Tomorrow I will leave the Centre for good. I will never set foot in that place ever again. Wish me luck. _

_Goodnight, _

_MP_

_****_

Mr. Reins Office (the Centre)

September 1

"The hunt is over. Jarod is dead." said Parker as she opened the heavy doors "I am out of here. Goodbye."

"You're leaving the Centre. The Centre is your life; you grew up here. How can you just leave it behind?" said Lyle as he stood up from the chair that he was sitting on.

"Little brother, I am ashamed of you. The deal that I made with my father, sorry, Mr. Parker, was that I catch Jarod and I walk out of here on my own terms. My terms are I leave here; you can have my rewards if you want them. I don't care, you will not follow me or threaten any one that I love, and I also want to have fifteen thousand dollars so that I can start a normal life. You will give Broots a very good paying job, if he wants it. You will rehire Sydney, if he wants the job. You will not hurt either one of them. Got it?" said Miss Parker as she stomped on Lyle's foot with her high heels.

"Yes, now please get off my foot!" said Lyle in agony.

"It could have been worse, I could have gone for your thumb." said Parker as she got off of Lyle's foot. "I want the money wired into my account by 10:00am today; that gives you three hours. Now go."

"Okay Miss Parker. It is a deal. Shall we shake on it?" asked Mr. Reins as he stepped out from behind his desk.

"Fine." said Parker as she took Reins hand. "If you disobey any of my terms you both will** NOT** live to see the next dawn."

****

"Broots, Broots. Where are you?" asked Miss Parker as she walked into the room.

"I am over here. Are you going to stay?" asked Broots from the last computer.

"No. Are you?" answered Miss Parker.

"I'm thinking about Debbie, if I leave the Centre, where would we go? What would I do? Why should I leave after we just got settled? Miss Parker, what would you do?" asked Broots as he turned his chair toward Parker.

"I would talk it over with your wonderful daughter, see what she wants to do, take her opinion seriously, but do what you think is best. She may understand why you did it later in her life." answered Parker after a great deal of consideration on what she should say.

"I think that I will do that, we still have not gone to France yet. Maybe we will go and not come back. Thank you."

****

Jarod waited until he heard the sound of the cars rolling away, then he got out from under the water, and ran the other way. He had to meet Zoey before she left. He ran through the woods and out of sight.

"Zoey, Zoey, Where are you?" yelled Jarod as he finally reached the cabin on the edge of the woods.

"I heard a shot at the school and I ran to there, and they said that you were dead." said Zoey sobbing, as she went to hug Jarod. "But why are they after you?"

"It is a long story that I have wanted to tell you, but I could never bring myself to do it. It all started when I was four years old, I was stolen from my parents, and taken to the Centre. They made me do things" Jarod paused for a few seconds "simulations that I was told were used to help others but actually hurt them. I figured out that they would never let me go and that I was hurting others. I then escaped the when I was twenty-four Centre, and I have been running from Sydney, Parker, Broots, Lyle and sweepers ever since, I pretended to be dead so that I could be with you and not have to worry about your safety. Since they created me to become a pretender, I can be anyone that I want to be. So that is basically my life in a nutshell, pathetic I know. I'm gonna go take a shower now." said Jarod as he walked out of the room without giving Zoey time to respond.

****

"Ugh Debbie, I wanted to ask you a question, and I would like you to answer it with all honesty. Understand?" asked Broots as he opened the door to his house.

"Okay. Daddy, is something wrong?" asked Debbie as she followed her dad into the house.

"They finished my program that I am working on and they are allowing me to leave if I want too. What would you like to do?"

"Dad I would leave if you want to I would stay if you decide to stay. It is up to you. Can I go play now?" said Debbie as she dropped her backpack.

"Ya, that is fine. Okay." said Broots as he walked out of the house with Debbie.

****

Miss Parker's Journal

September 1, 11:25

_When I asked to leave I could not believe that they would give me everything that I wanted. But they did down to the last penny. Tomorrow I will work on packing up and I will move, and maybe to Oregon, possibly Maine. It is too late to decide now. Anyway, I got back to my office and Jarod's package was sitting there waiting to be opened. But for some odd reason I couldn't open it. I felt that if I opened that package I was killing the last part of him that remained alive. It is not weird is it? Last time someone close to me had given me something before they passed, my mother, it took me 10 years to open it. It took a little girl by the name of Debbie to help me open it. Not that I am saying I loved Jarod. I don't know maybe I do. But never mind, it is late, I'm gonna go to bed now._

_Goodnight_

_MP_

****

Zoey sat on the couch in shock; Jarod just opened up to her and then left. She had so many questions for him. Why were they after him, what is in that silver case, and who on earth could do such a thing. I won't let him walk away from this. He should work with the government and shut down the Centre, so others won't have to go through the same thing that he did.

****

Jarod had come out of his shower ten minutes later looking much calmer and much more civilized than he had been before.

"Jarod" Zoey said an extreme sound of concern in her voice, "you need to talk about this if we are ever going to work. Why were they chasing you? Who exactly are they? Why did they want you back so badly? Are you going to try and take down the Centre? I believe that you should and that you could do it if you set your mind to it. Please Jarod don't walk away this time."

"Okay Zoey, it is one weird story, and some of those questions, I don't know the answer too." said as he sat down on the couch next to Zoey. "But they were chasing me because there are these really strange scrolls on an island, Miss Parker and I both went to the island. I saw my mother get on a boat and leave the island, for there was a storm coming." Jarod paused, "Miss Parker kept seeing this little girl and would follow her. We found the scrolls. Then the Centre came, they took us on an airplane, then Mr. Parker opened the box and read them. He then jumped into the ocean, with the scrolls; he said that he would destroy them. I doubt that he actually did. The scrolls supposedly said that the Centre would rein and that I was the chosen one, whatever that means. Mr. Lyle and Mr. Reins were planning to jump, with myself and the scrolls and cause the Trivumberate's workers to die. When he jumped he told me to save the plane that they had caused to destroy some of the wiring so that they would die. I had Lyle in the back trying to fix the wires and he did, what I told him while I tried to keep us from crashing. Mr. Lyle and Miss Parker are twins. They thought that Mr. Parker was there father, but his brother, Mr. Reins is actually there father. You may remember Mr. Lyle; he was the one who kidnapped you. Mr. Cox was the other kidnapper. There is Sydney, he raised me, he was like my father, a protector, friend, and he made me a pretender. There are all of the sweepers, Sam, Willie, among others. I don't know why they were chasing me. Why would they kidnap children, or create them? Why would I want to take them down when I just got my family back? When I have you?" Jarod paused again which made Zoey believe that even he did not know the answer to these questions. "I" Jarod stopped for a second which made Zoey think that he was going to say something else but decided not to. "Thank you for letting me stay with you."

"Jarod, no thanks are necessary." Zoey wondered if Jarod was going to ask her to marry him, because his hand immediately went down into his pocket. "Thank you for telling me this. What do we want for dinner?"

"Zoey," Jarod said as he got on his knee "Will you marry me?"

****

"Jarod. Wow, it is beautiful." said Zoey as she looked down at the ring. "I don't know. Just kidding" she said as she saw the look of horror on Jarod's face. "I will. Who is going to be there?"

"At least a Pastor, and our families, Sydney, and I don't know everyone." Jarod said he remembered the first time that they meet. "I am so excited."

"Me too." Zoey said, and she imagined all of the good times that they had had. How Jarod had helped her through of her chemo therapy. How he had pretended to be her husband.

****


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put this on the other one, but, I do not own any of the pretender characters and I am not getting anything from this but the joy of writing it. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 2: The Wedding **

Miss Parker's Journal

September 2 10:00pm

_It has been a day since I left the Centre; it feels strange not to go back there in the morning. I have not missed it. I do miss Jarod though. My heart aches when I think that I shot a child hood friend that was going to runaway with me. I gave him his first kiss. Then I shot him! Am I as bad as all that, that on instinct, without thinking I resorted to shoot? I still have not opened that package that probably was another card of one of Jarod's sick games. The doorbell just rang. I am going to see who on earth it could be. _

_Goodnight, _

_MP_

****

"Lyle. What on earth are you doing here?" asked Miss Parker as she opened the door.

"I just wanted to say goodbye to my loving sister and to ask if she could help me with" Lyle paused as if he did not want to say what was next "my inner sense. I heard her voice. I did not understand what she said though. I'm so sorry for teasing you about this. Will you help me?"

"I'm sorry Lyle but I don't know how I can help you. You might want to ask someone who can help." Miss Parker said as she showed Lyle out of the door.

"Wait. Do you need help moving?" Lyle asked desperate to get help from her.

"I don't know how you can help since you only have one thumb." said Miss Parker as Lyle left defeated.

****

Jarod and Zoey started planning for their wedding, inviting people, and buying the tuxedos, Zoey's dress, and the dresses for bridesmaids. All bought by the Centre. The bridesmaids were going to be Zoey's sister, Anna, and Jarod's sister Emily and also Nina Zoey's friend and the groomsmen were Jason (Zoey's cousin) and Ethan, Jarod's half-brother and LJ, little Jarod, Jarod's clone.

Jarod really wanted to send an invitation to Sydney, but he knew that that would be suicide. They both invited their family to their house before the wedding to plan things. Finally every thing was planned and the wedding was in two days. Their family left and they were home alone.

"Jarod, will you play _Clair Du Lune _for me? I absolutely love that song." asked Zoey one night.

"Sure." Jarod said as he started to play. He could not believe that they were getting married in two days. He loved his life away from the Centre; he just wished that he had done it sooner.

****

Miss Parker's house

"Hello" said Ethan tentatively on the other end of the phone.

"Hi, this is Miss Parker. I am leaving the Centre and Blue Cove, so I was wondering if you wanted to get together for lunch." said Miss Parker as she wrapped her picture of herself and her mother protectively.

"I'm sorry Miss Parker, but I have plans for today." Said Ethan trying not to give away what they were.

"What are your plans?' asked Miss Parker making sure that he was not just avoiding her.

Ethan thought for a second, and then he said "I have a date today. I have to go bye." Ethan then hung up.

This made Miss Parker very suspicious. She wondered what was going on. She then decided that she would call Ethan's girlfriend.

****

"Hello this is Ellie. How may I help you?" said Ellie Ethan's girlfriend

"This is Andrea, Ethan's half-sister, and I as wondering if Ethan had anything going on today." Miss Parker said as she picked up a vase and started wrapping it.

"Ya, he is a groomsman in Zoey and Jarod's wedding." said Ellie on the other end.

"What? No way, Jarod is dead. I shot him myself." said Miss Parker putting the vase down so hard that she broke it. "Ouch! I have to go thanks for your information."

****

The Wedding Day

One hour before

The Bride's Room

"Zoey, you look beautiful." said Margaret smiling after they had just tied the bow in the back of the elegant, white, wedding dress.

"Thank you Margaret. I am so nervous. What if I say the vows wrong or if my shoe breaks on my way up the aisle?" said Zoey, as she nervously fixed her hair. "This piece is not staying straight."

"Let me help you" said Emily as she got up to help her. "your shoes are new so they should not break, and you should trust yourself, and even if you did say them wrong, every one will laugh and forget it in a week. I'm only kidding." Emily added after she saw Zoey's terrified face.

"Emily, don't torture the poor girl. She might do the same to you at your wedding." said Margaret with the same glint in her eyes as Jarod always had.

Zoey realized that even though they have been apart for a very long time they were more like each other than even they knew.

****

The Wedding Day

One hour before

The Groom's room

Jarod sat there helpless, nervous. He wanted every thing to be perfect for Zoey. What if he got up there and didn't have the ring? He had never been this nervous before in all his life. His pathetic life, he stayed in a place that used him to hurt others, for twenty years, he then spent six years keeping them close, one step behind. He had almost been caught several times. He wondered if he should try and take down the Centre. But why would he want to risk his freedom to take them down? If he did, how would he go about it? He should not think about this now. He is getting married. He is moving on in his life. He would never go back to the Centre, or so he thought.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Major Charles after some time of silence.

Jarod then told his father what he was thinking, and his father offered some advice. Jarod thought how something, so bad turn so good could. He had no idea.

****

One hour later

Jarod was standing at the alter awaiting his bride. 'Wow' he thought "She looks amazing." She was nearly here.

Zoey stopped and looked at her husband to be. "He looks so handsome." The ceremony had started. They said there vows and left the wedding. They went on to the very small reception. The then left on there honeymoon to the Bahamas.

****

Miss Parker's house

5:00 AM

Miss Parker awoke with a start. She recalled her dream; it was the exact moment before she had shot Jarod. She heard her mother's voice saying "He is alive, He is alive." She thought about Lyle, she wondered if he had developed it yet. Jarod! I need to call him. Maybe if I press redial. Yes! Come on Jarod answer the phone.

****

Jarod and Zoey's hotel room

Jarod looked over and saw that his phone was vibrating; he went to pick it up and went into the bathroom so not to disturb Zoey.

"What." Jarod said into the phone.

"Jarod, my inner sense said that you were alive. Lyle is starting to get his as well. If he develops it he will know you are alive. I won't come to get you, but he will you know that Jarod. I miss your voice. Please say something. Jarod, you still need to be careful."

"What are you talking about? There is no Jarod here, this is Steve Harmon. I do not know why you call so early but I wish you not call again." Jarod said with a heavy accent.

"But if this is his number, how…?" Miss Parker said before the dial tone cut her off, she swore under her breath.

****

"Who was that?" Zoey asked Jarod as he got back into bed.

"Miss Parker. She knows. She said she found out by her inner sense and that Lyle has gotten his so he may know to. Why? Why me! I just wish that they would leave me alone. I need to go ask Miss Parker for help to take down the Centre once and forever!" Jarod said as he stood up "Zoey, I will have to go to Delaware for a little would you mind if you go back alone, and we will catch up later. If anyone asks for me, not family, tell them that I am dead. Please. I love you."

"I love you to, Jarod. It is fine. I want you to be careful. Promise me that you will be." said Zoey as she took Jarod's hand.

"I will." said Jarod as he put on his jacket.

****

Please give me reviews. I will gladly appreciate them. Thank you. I hope that it was not so bad. :]


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Gathering Troops

Jarod got on the plane not as a passenger though. If the Centre knew that he was alive he needed to take precautions. He normally would drive, but he needed to get down to Blue Cove fast. He then got off the plane to visit Andrea. He remembered the time that she told him her first name. Not very many people knew it. She never allowed him to call her by it though. Tommy, her old boyfriend who was killed by the Centre, didn't know it. She always put up a wall around her. Not many other people got though that wall. He was not even sure if he got pass it himself. He thought of Miss Parker's résumé: sarcasm and a gun. Those were her talents.

He had reached the back of Miss Parker's house. He went in; Miss Parker was packing a vase with her back turned toward him. He went toward her silently and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped and dropped the vase she was holding.

"Ouch! MAN! That is the second one in two days. Why do you always sneak in on people like that? Come here." said Miss Parker not even turning around, she gave Jarod a hug, surprising herself .

"Miss Parker, I will take a look at your hand for you." Jarod said as he took Parker up to her bathroom.

"Jarod, how have you been since I killed you?" she paused for a second as if waiting for an answer. "You are such a JERK! You made me believe that I actually killed you. I have had such a hard time dealing with myself."

"Can I bandage your hand now, or are you going to talk with it more? I have been fine. I got married to Zoey. I'm sorry that you had to go through that. Please don't tell anyone, not even Sydney that I am alive, please. " Jarod said as he started to bandage Parker's hand.

"Who is Zoey? What does she look like?" asked Miss Parker as she took her hand away from Jarod as she talked.

"Stop moving Miss Parker! I met Zoey, one day after I finished a pretend. She was running from an old boyfriend. She kissed me to hide from him. Then we went outside to her car. I got into the car and we drove away. We were just driving, for miles. She had the radio on and wanted me to sing. But I did not know the song, so she taught me the song. I can still remember it. We turned around and we went to her grandma's house her sister was there. She had me do what I do best. Pretend to be her husband and a plane organizer. I had to leave, and then I found her a couple months later. We were going to go on a vacation." Jarod paused as he finished the bandage on Miss Parker's hand. "Then my dad said that he found Emily. I then went to her work and she had already been pushed out the window by Lyle. My dad and I were about to leave to find Ethan after all that happened and my video phone went off and it was Lyle and Cox. They had kidnapped Zoey, they told me to come and get her exactly when Ethan was on the train. My dad went to go get Zoey, and I went to Ethan. That month when you could not find any leads was when Zoey and I went on vacation. I wanted to invite you and Sydney to our wedding. But I knew that I couldn't. How long did it take to convince your father to let you leave the Centre?"

"It really didn't take long, that is why I am moving so quickly. Do you have any good ideas on where to live?" Miss Parker said as she got up to leave the room.

"You could come and live across from Zoey and myself. In Alabama, if you want to of course. Are you helping Lyle develop his inner sense? Did you ask Sydney not to help him?" Jarod asked as if he knew what the answer would be.

"I don't know about Alabama, but you should ask Zoey if that would be okay with her. I am not helping him, and I did ask Sydney to not help Lyle either." Miss Parker said as she took a swallow of hot coffee. "Ouch! That was hot."

"Miss Parker you should really stop hurting yourself." Jarod paused to see Miss Parker's reaction. "I really came down here to ask for your help. Would you help me to take down the Centre?"

"Yes Jarod. What do you want me to do?" Miss Parker said stopping herself from making a threat at Jarod. He made her feel so comfortable. She so much envied Zoey. She had captured Jarod's heart. She wanted Jarod more than ever, she needed him. How could she live knowing that across the street was the family that should have been hers? They were supposed to runaway together, get married. Have three adorable little boys. What happened to that?

****

Miss Parker's Journal

_**How could he just waltz in and take over my feelings? He comes tells me of his wonderful bride, and the life he had with her. That should have been me. We have experienced more with each other than she will ever have with him. I was there after he had been told his parents had died on there way to see him. He helped me deal with my own mother's death. Not only that but I gave him his first kiss. How could he forget that? How? Does he not care that he has ripped my heart out. I wanted to be with him. Why else would I schlep around the country chasing after him? If he is so smart can't he figure out that he hurt me horribly? Does he not care about me? Does he want to make my life a living nightmare? I'm sorry but I am venting. He just irritates me so much.**_

_**Goodnight, **_

_**MP**_

_** ******_

Jarod went to a hotel for the time that he would be staying in Blue Cove. While he was there he called Zoey.

"Zoey, I need to stay here for a while. I have to take care of some business." Jarod thought that it wasn't a lie. He just would not tell her what type.

"Jarod, how can you stay for business when you don't have a job yet? What type?" Zoey asked concern showing in her voice.

Jarod thought for a second, he should not lie, but he did not want to worry Zoey. He decided to tell the truth. "I will be trying to take down the Centre once and for all with Miss Parker. Does that answer your questions?"

"I have one more question. How long will you be gone?" Zoey said as she washed a dish in their house.

"I have no idea. If you don't hear from me in one month I want you to move. Just leave, I will find you later. I love you. I'll call you tomorrow." Jarod said as he locked the door.

"I love you too." Zoey said as she hung up.

****

I would love any reviews that you would give. I'm sorry I won't be writing for a while so I decided to finish this chapter quickly. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4: The Attempt

Chapter 4: The Attempt

Jarod woke up and he went down to Miss Parker's house. He found that she was not there. He thought about where she might be. He went to the cemetery, she was not there. She was nowhere to be found. He thought where else she might go. He walked into the house, she left a note.

_**Jarod, **_

_**I have gone to the mall. I will be there until at least 12:00. I will see you later. **_

_**Bye,**_

_**Mp**_

"Great, just when I need her she is gone, noon. Who wants to go shopping for five hours?" Jarod said to himself perplexed. He crumpled the note, and tried to through it away but he missed the trash can unknowingly. "Parker." He said as he stormed out the door.

* * * *

Lyle walked in a few minutes after Jarod left.

"Parker, I don't believe you. I know that you need my help, and you aren't willing to admit it. So please talk to me." Lyle yelled out at the empty house. He walked into the kitchen; _she ate eggs for breakfast, and of course coffee. _ He walked around the kitchen, and decided that he would be nice and do the dishes for his sister. "He picked up the note that had been left on the ground, _I really miss my thumb. _ Lyle thought as he struggled for a few seconds then resorted to using his other hand. Lyle read the note. "WHAT!" Lyle yelled through the house as he headed for the mall.

* * * *

Jarod went into the mall. He searched for Miss Parker, but she was nowhere to be found. He reached a staircase, but the stairs, they were moving. "What in the world?" Jarod thought to himself. He saw Lyle running the other way. "Oh man!" Jarod thought. He got on the escalator. He went into a store to buy a hat and sunglasses, only to find Miss Parker.

"Hi there, I said that I was coming back. " Miss parker said as she carried her bag out the door.

"No go back. Andrea Lyle is here!" Jarod said as he pushed Parker back.

"What!" Miss parker said, as she dropped the bag that she was carrying.

"I will get a hat, and sunglasses, you do the same." Jarod said as he picked up a hat.

"Then what", Miss Parker said to Jarod's turned back. _Man he is cute! _

"We run to your car." Jarod said as he went up to the counter to buy the hat.

* * * *

Run they did, they went down the elevator, as Lyle got on. They went to Parker's car, and when they thought that they were in the car they saw three sweepers surrounded the car.

"New plan, just run, fined Argyle, tell him to take you home, he will know what it means, now go." Jarod said to Parker. "Just take me, let her go." Jarod directed to Sam the Sweeper.

"I love you Jarod." Miss Parker whispered to herself, as she watched Jarod being pushed into the car.

"Yes sir, we have him." Sam said into his cell phone, to Lyle on the other end, "No sir, Parker got away. A shoot to kill order, but sir, yes sir." Sam said as he hung up.

* * * *

"Get up, now." Lyle said as he sat down on the bed next to Jarod, just to irritate him. "Time to do some more sims."

"No. I won't." Jarod said as he moved away from Lyle despitefully.

"Grab him Sam, he won't leave the sim lab until he does all five simulations, and no food or drink. Oh, and Jarod remember my offer. It is still on the table. I could be your friend or I could be your enemy, the choice is yours. The choice is you. Think about it; be wise, you don't want me to continue to be your enemy." Lyle said as he leaned into Jarod.

"Thinking," Jarod paused for a second, "No. I will not be your brain since you don't seem to have one."

There was a knock at the door. Lyle answered it. "What do you want Willie?"

"The Trivumberate is here, he wants to see you." said Willie, Raines old guard dog.

"Fine. Sam, I want you to make sure that he does those five sims, they are laid out so he should be able to figure it out. Don't let him leave until they are complete." said Lyle as he left the room. Just as Lyle left Jarod's phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Come on Jarod." Sam said as he led Jarod out the room.

* * * *

"Where are we going?" Jarod asked as he paused because Sam nudged him in the back.

"A place where you can answer your phone without anyone watching or hearing." Sam said quietly so no one else could hear. Sam led Jarod into a bathroom; he checked all of the stalls for anyone. "Okay."

"Hello" Jarod answered carefully.

"Jarod! What in the world is wrong with you?" Zoey said as she paced her house like a caged animal.

"Zoey, keep your voice down. Now, what are you talking about?" Jarod asked, half knowing what the answer was.

"You know, you stopped running, you gave yourself in. With our baby on the way." said Zoey, as she stopped pacing.

"What!" Jarod said as he started pacing. "But it will be easier to escape alone, but with Parker. It would be so much harder. "I will be home before you know it. I love you, Bye." Jarod said as he hung up. "Sam, I will let you lead me to the sim lab then can I escape, by punching you. This way you can still be in the Centre to help us."

"Sure." Sam said as he led Jarod outside.

* * * *

Miss Parker's Journal

11:57 PM

_I'm sorry I have not written in a while, but things have been so busy. I found Argyle almost immediately, either that or he found me, I'm not sure which. We are traveling right now, to a little town in Alabama, to visit Jarod's wife Zoey. I'm not sure if I can do it. As I have told you before, I LOVE Jarod. How can I be with his wife? She has what I have wanted for my entire life! I always wanted to be with Jarod. How come did she get him, when I grew up with him? We were going to escape together. Then we were going to take my inheritance, and turn it to good, to help others instead of hurt them, and love each other till we died. Argyle told me that Zoey is pregnant; I just hope that Jarod will escape soon. He needs to be here to raise his child, give them the childhood that he only dreamed of. He will make a wonderful father. I can see it in his eyes._

_Goodnight, _

_Andrea Parker_

_I can't believe I signed it that way, but I won't be Miss Parker anymore._

_* * * * _

They drove up to a house. _This must be it._ Parker thought.

"Hello. You must be Miss Parker." Zoey said as she ran outside to meet them.

"I am. You must be Zoey. You lovelier than Jarod described you." Miss Parker said, as she followed Zoey inside.

"Come on in Argyle." Jarod Zoey as she smiled.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I have to go back. Jarod will need a ride once he escapes, but thank you." Argyle said as he walked back out to the car.

* * * *

They entered the house, and Miss Parker noticed how clean it was. She saw a new leather jacket the same type that Jarod wore, was hung on the rack beside the door. She saw the d.s.a.s set next to the couch with dust on top of it. _Zoey did not watch it. That is nice; I would have watched them in a heartbeat. _She saw a kitchen with several cabinets; she saw a piano, with a copy of _Clair De Lune _on it. _I love that song._ Andrea went back to her observation. In the same room, there was a rocking chair, and a foosball table. She saw white carpet and lovely wood flooring. Zoey invited her into the kitchen. There was a table with four chairs around it. There was a counter in the middle of the kitchen. She picked up a picture of Zoey with what looked to be her twin.

"Is this your sister?" Miss Parker asked Zoey who was getting out two mugs for coffee.

"Yes. She passed a few weeks after that was taken. Her name was Katie. She was my twin. Here you go." Zoey said as she handed Parker a cup of steaming coffee.

"You look beautiful in you dress, and Jarod looks handsome in his tuxedo." Parker said as she took a sip of her coffee. "I think that picture's are what make a house a home."

"Thank you. That is what Jarod thinks too." Zoey said as he picked up another picture behind her. "This one is my favorite. It is Jarod before he was taken, that is his brother Kyle," Zoey said as she pointed to a boy maybe a year younger, with light brown hair, "this is his father, and mother. I would bet that he does not even remember when this was taken. His mother gave it to me as a present; I decided to show it to him after he got back." Zoey said almost in tears. "How could they do that, take a small child, and make him forget his parents?"

"I have no idea. I used to think that it was for good. That Jarod was at the Centre, or that he was an orphan and had nowhere else to go. I trusted my father, no he really wasn't my father, he is my uncle I guess. He jumped from a plane after he read the 'scrolls'. But, I don't know if he jumped for the right reasons, or not. I hope that he did. My family is really messed up." Miss Parker said as she added a spoon of sugar to her coffee. "I'm so sorry."

"For what Miss Parker?" Zoey asked looking confused.

"Everything." Miss Parker replied through her tears.

"It is fine. It is fine." Zoey said as she hugged Miss Parker.

* * * *

Jarod ran even though he was not being followed yet. He ran through the woods. He ran up to the road. By a stroke of luck Argyle was driving by at that moment. Jarod ran out, and Argyle stopped and let him in without words. He was free again.

Jarod fell asleep in a few minutes. Argyle started to drive back to Alabama. They arrived there later, and when they got there, Zoey and Andrea weren't home.

Jarod drove to the hospital. They got there in a few minutes. Jarod started asking the nurses where his wife was. He finally got an answer. He ran to the room only to find Andrea and Zoey coming out.

"Zoey, are you okay? I love you." Jarod said as he kissed her. "What is the matter?"

"Thank you." Zoey said to the woman who Jarod did not know. "Jarod, we are having triplets!"

"WHAT! Wow. Okay. But why did you come here?" Jarod asked his eyes filled with concern and joy and confusion.

"I'm going to leave now; I'll be in the waiting room with Argyle until you two are ready to leave." Miss Parker said as she left.

"Thank you Andrea." Zoey said, as she waved "My back hurt really badly. Miss Parker told me to come here."

"We should go, but I have one more question, actually two, how did you know Parker's first name? Did you miss me?" Jarod said as he flashed one of his most kid like smiles.

"She told me, and of course I did. You are insane, you know that right." Zoey said returning his smile.

* * * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Visitors**

"Parker, how many government officals does the Centre have in the government? Do you have any idea?" Jarod asked as he started to pace around the kitchen.

"I have no idea. It could be five, or it could be five-hundred." Miss Parker said with a tone of sarcasm, with Zoey picked up on, but Jarod missed.

"It is Time for another confession." Jarod said excitedly.

"Jarod, what do you mean another confession?" Zoey asked looking from the pretender to Parker.

"I'll explain," Miss Parker spoke before Jarod had the chance, "He is going to do the same thing that they did to the victim. In this case, Jarod, and get them to admit to there crime on tape. He will then give the tape to the police who will take care of everything." Miss Parker said as she paused for a few seconds. "But Jarod, if the government learns about your skills as a pretender they will want to use you. What about Sydney, and Broots?"

"I don't know, Miss Parker. I will have to cross that bridge when I come to it. Have they left yet?" Jarod said as he paced through the kitchen.

"Sydney has not left. They gave him back his job. He was going to tell them today if he would take it or not, Jarod you should call him." Miss Parker responded and then took a drink of coffee. "And will you please stop pacing! You are making me nervous."

"I can't think without pacing. To many years locked up." As Jarod said this Parker shuddered.

"Whatever just ignore me." Miss Parker said as she took another drink.

"But you know that I can't call Sydney, I'm dead, and I love it." Jarod paused as he paced around the counter. "I have a beautiful wife and three children on the way. The Centre will have Sydney's phone bugged. I won't risk everything for that." Jarod finished yelling, "If you want to call him be my guest, and I personally think that he deserves what comes to him." Jarod said as he left the room.

* * * *

"Are they leaving?" Jarod asked as soon as he got downstairs the next morning.

"Yes, they both are But Jarod think about what will happen to Sydney." Miss Parker, said as she sat down. "I mean that he held you kidnapped. He will certainty go to jail. Is there any way to avoid it?"

"I have no idea. Wait." Jarod said as he started to pace.

"Will you please stop that?" Miss Parker said as there was a knock at the door. Miss Parker thought that it may be Sydney.

"They can't have come yet. Parker follow me." Jarod said as he went into the door behind the fake wall. "Zoey, you know the drill."

* * * *

"Hi, how may I help you?" Zoey asked the man who standing out side there house. Jarod and Miss Parker listened from the room behind the painting.

"I was looking for a man named Jarod." The man said as he showed her a picture.

"What is your name?" Zoey asked as she looked dead into the man's eyes. They told a story of sadness and yet with joy, he had nice eyes.

"My name is Sydney." Sydney said as he put away the picture.

"Okay, my name is Zoey. Why are you looking for this man?" Zoey asked even though she thought that she knew the answer.

"I would like to help him." was Sydney's answer, and at this Zoey showed him inside.

"Jarod and Parker will be up in a minute. Would you like anything to drink?" Zoey asked as she opened up her cabinets to get four glasses.

"Could I have a glass of water?" Sydney asked politely. "How long have you been married?"

"Sure, we have been married for seven months, and I am pregnant. I have triplets on the way!" Zoey answered and as she did Jarod and Parker emerged from the wall. Sydney stood up to give Jarod a hug; Jarod hesitated, and then gave him one.

"Your wife seems very excited." Sydney said hiding the pain that he felt at Jarod's hesitation.

"She is almost too excited." Jarod answered looking at his wife and thinking about how lucky he was, and also apprehensive with the birth of the children.

Sydney wanted to apologize, but he couldn't, he could not remember how many times that he wanted to ask for forgiveness. But why had Jarod hesitated?

* * * *

"How is it coming?" Parker asked Jarod as she walked into the room with a cup of coffee, and Sydney close behind her.

"I know that look, when you could not figure something out. What is it?" Sydney said as he walked around Jarod.

"I can't figure out a way to get at Raines. The guy is paranoid; he has three guards on him 24/7 even when he is sleeping, and once I do get him, and take him to my little, place, how do I get him to confess without getting you into trouble. I don't see a way; unless, Sydney do you have anyone else that you can trust in the Centre?" Jarod said as he started to pace. Miss Parker sat there watching Jarod go from no hope to flying in the air with excitement. She left the room to find Zoey; her inner sense said that a friend was coming.

* * * *

"Jarod I don't care if I go to jail. I deserve it. Just get Mr. Raines to confess. The government may want to find you though so I would wear a mask or something. I don't want them after you." Sydney said voicing his concern. As he finished this the door bell rang.

"Two visitors in a day, Sydney, Parker, follow me. Zoey, you know what to do." Jarod said as he opened the door to the hiding place.

* * * *


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"How may I help you?" Zoey asked politely the man standing before her.

"I need Jarod's help. I can't go to the hospital. And I need his help." Lyle said his pain sounding in his voice.

"It is Lyle. How could he come here? Come on Zoey. Come on." Jarod said from the sound proof room behind the painting.

"I won't take him back. I promise. I just need help." Lyle said and he showed Zoey his side that had a bullet in him. Miss Parker gasped.

"Jarod, I know that he killed Kyle and he tried to kill you, but he is my brother and he needs help. My inner sense says to help, and trust him. Please. It has not been wrong since Carthis. Please. " Parker pleaded with Jarod.

"Oh all right. But just this once I don't want to make a habit of helping enemies" Jarod said as he started upstairs.

"Please help me, please." Lyle begged Zoey

"I'm here Lyle; it is going to be okay. Now show me your wound again." Jarod paused as he examined it. "I need to get that bullet out, Parker, boil water and put it into a clean bowl. Zoey, get my bag and a first aid kit. Sydney, come with me. Lyle just, chill for a second, and don't you dare pass out, yet." Jarod said as he ran downstairs to make an operating room.

Sydney laughed to himself, he had so much energy, and he had such a good heart, to save an enemy takes more effort than to save a friend. Parker and Zoey came down later with the hot water and bags.

"Will someone get Lyle, and everyone wash you hands very well especially you Sydney." Jarod commanded as Zoey left to fetch Lyle.

* * * *

"SIT STILL!" Jarod commanded, "I don't have anything to dull out the pain though, so just think about something else. Who shot you?" Jarod asked trying to help Lyle; he could not believe that he was helping the torturous, murdering man. He killed my brother after I had just found out that he was still alive, there were those three weeks, when he, Jarod could not think about that now, and he had to focus.

"Raines sent Alex to kill me." Lyle said through gritted teeth.

"WHAT! He is dead, I saw him jump into an ocean from 500 feet up. There is almost no chance of surviving that. How did he live?" Jarod said almost dropping his knife on his foot.

"Apparently not," Lyle said as he passed out.

* * * *

"Who is Alex?" asked Zoey as she gave Jarod a cup of coffee. He had finished the operation a few minutes after Lyle passed out.

"He is a sociopath, he kidnapped Mr. Parker, and he killed another pretender. I followed him into this construction zone and he was trapped. He jumped; I thought that he was dead, until now." Jarod said as he took a drink of the coffee Zoey had given him.

"You were not the reason that he jumped Jarod. You are not superman, you can't save everyone." Zoey said as she stirred her coffee.

"I should have held on, grabbed him after he let go. I…" Jarod's voice trailed off. It was obvious to Zoey that this was hurting Jarod emotionally.

"Why would he let go?" Zoey asked utterly confused.

"I don't know, maybe it was because of his mental condition, maybe because he did not want to let me win." Jarod stood up. "It is my fault he died." Jarod said as he left the room.

* * * *

Jarod sat in his room thinking, he was in such deep thought that he did not hear Zoey's step into the room. She debated whether she should tell Jarod that Lyle was awake.

"Someone is deep in thought." Zoey said teasing her husband.

"What?" Jarod said coming out of his mind.

"My point exactly," Zoey said as she sat down next to her husband, "what are you thinking about?"

"How am I going to make a good father when I did not even have a father? I have one, but he has to hide from me just to stay safe." Jarod said venting his fears and concern to Zoey.

"You will make a wonderful father; you are great with the children at the hospital. They almost never cry, and you take their minds elsewhere so that they don't notice the shoot. How better could you be with children?" Zoey said as she kissed Jarod on the cheek.

"I, that was a rhetorical question right?"

"Yes."

* * * *

Jarod went downstairs to find Lyle awake, listening to Sydney talk, either Syd was trying to put him to sleep or make him endure mental pain.

"Syd, seriously, give it a rest." Jarod said trying not to laugh. "Lyle got shot and he won't want to think right now." Jarod went to check Lyle's heartbeat, and Lyle grabbed Jarod's arm.

* * * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Pretender characters. I am writing without any right to. Please don't sue me!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own them or get any prophet.

I'm sorry that this has taken so long, but the summer has been really busy.

Chapter 7

"Jarod, stop, I need to say that I am so sorry. I have caused you and your family pain and I'm sorry. I doubt that you will forgive me. I know that I would not be able to, and I will understand if you never want to see me again. But I would like to help." Lyle said not letting go until he finished.

"Can I please get done with my examination? You won't be much help if you start puking blood. I will tolerate you until I decide if I will forgive you, but for now take a deep breath." Jarod said as he put a medical instrument on Lyle's back. _How can I forgive him? He killed my brother. He tortured me. He… He is Lyle. He is like a family enemy. He IS the enemy. How? How can I look for the best in him, when I am not sure that I want to look at him! He KIDNAPPED ZOEY! HE….. _

"What can I do to help take down the Centre?" Lyle asked Jarod trying to change the subject.

"I don't know yet. I only have seven months to make sure that it is totally gone." Jarod said thinking of his children that were on the way.

"Jarod, why seven months?" Lyle said trying to stand up, but being pushed down by Jarod.

"You will stay put, doctor's order." Jarod said debating with himself whether he should tell Lyle about the triplets.

"You avoided my question, why only seven months?" Lyle said not backing down.

"You Parkers are all the same. Zoey is pregnant with triplets; I don't want to lose them to the Centre. I also don't want to run from house to house, across the nation running from Sweepers." Jarod said, "I don't know if I will make a good father, I never had a real father. I had Sydney, he was like a father. But he never was allowed to show that he felt like my real father. I just found my real dad, but he has to hide from me to stay safe! What kind of father will I be? I don't even know _Happy Birthday_. "

"You will make a great father, you're a Pretender. You'll learn quickly. I don't think that there is a father on this earth, besides those at the Centre, who doesn't go through didn't feel that way. I'll teach you _Happy Birthday, _if you want me to." Miss Parker said stepping into the room. "Zoey and I have Lyle's room ready, do you want to help me get him there Jarod.

"I don't," Lyle started then he tried to get up, and he doubled over "maybe I do. Thanks Jarod." Lyle then let them help him upstairs.

"I should have thought about transport upstairs after we were done." Jarod said after he helped Lyle onto the bed, "Rest Lyle."

"Resting," Lyle said as Jarod came in a few minutes later with something to drink for Lyle.

"Good, you should get some sleep, I'll wake," Jarod paused noticing the scars on Lyle's back. "What happened?"

"What?" Lyle said utterly confused.

"Your back, there are five scars about foot and a half long." Jarod said concern sounding in his voice. "A rake, oh my word, Raines. How could he, to a kid. He is going to pay."

"Jarod, it is okay, I have gotten used to his torture. How did you know I was a kid? Never mind don't answer that, genius, right." Lyle said before Jarod could answer.

"That would be correct, and I'll wake you for supper, we will start planning then, rest well." Jarod said stepping outside, _that is sick! Taking a rake to a six-years-old's back. He is going to pay. That is probably why. No it's Lyle, what was done to him is not the reason that he is what he is, a contributing factor but not the reason. _

* * * *

"Jarod, what is wrong?" Zoey asked after Jarod slid down the wall outside Lyle's room.

"Nothing, everything, Lyle, he is supposed to be," Jarod paused holding back the tears that wanted to run freely, "plainly evil, so I could not forgive him. Now I find out that he is a tortured person, who is trying to survive. How can I forgive him?"

"Jarod, I can't account for everything that has happened between you, but I know you Jarod. You are a forgiving person, sometimes you get burnt. But that is part of life Jarod. You play with fire you will eventually get burnt, that is half the fun. You don't always have to look before you leap." Zoey said touching Jarod's arm affectionately.

"Thanks, I love you," Jarod said as he stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Don't you dare, Jarod!" Zoey said following her, "you can't just walk away; you need to talk about this."

"Not now, okay," Jarod said as he started to cook dinner.

"Fine, I'll be here if you want to talk," Zoey said as she went downstairs to find Miss Parker.

* * * *

"Miss Parker, I was wondering if I could talk to you," Zoey paused for an objection which she did not get, "about Jarod."  
"Sure. But you should go to Sydney; he practically raised Jarod, for lack of a better word." Miss Parker, as she sat down.

"What should I do?" Zoey asked, this was about the first nonverbal fight that they had. She knew that this was a make or break fight, if Jarod would not talk to her, they would not make it.

"What is the problem?" Andrea asked as she looked into Zoey's eyes, and knew that this was serious.

"He had just come out of Lyle's room, he was sitting outside the room almost in tears, I asked him what was wrong, and then he said this, 'Nothing, everything, Lyle, he is supposed to be, plainly evil, so I could not forgive him. Now I find out that he is a tortured person, who is trying to survive. How can I forgive him?' I tried to comfort him. He told me that he loved me then he just walked away. I did not know what to do, so I came to you. I thought that I should not have followed him. He seemed to be fine, but I don't think that he is, what should do?" Zoey said almost in tears.

"Jarod just needs his space right now. He is probably doing a SIM of all of his options, and he wants to make the right decision. He will come back to you soon. It will be okay," Andrea said, trying to comfort her, the nice person thing was still new to her.

"Yes, your right, I will go check on Sydney." Zoey said mopping her eyes dry.

"I'll come with you." Miss Parker said to Zoey as they headed upstairs.

* * * *

"There you are Jarod," Sydney said as he stepped into the kitchen, "Jarod."

"Hmm," Jarod said stepping out of his thoughts.

"What is the matter?" Sydney asked as he stepped to the sink to start washing the dishes.

"Nothing. Why would anything be the matter?" Jarod asked trying to sound convincing.

"Jarod, I have know you since you were a child, you are doing a SIM." Sydney said in his psychiatrist voice.

Jarod did not know why, but he found himself opening up to Sydney. Sydney just sat there and listened, thinking about what Jarod was going through. Not saying anything just listening. It gave Jarod the feeling of importance. He loved the feeling, he always had. It was like he was talking with his dad. That was what made his relationship with his dad strange. He had told Sydney before he had told his real father that Zoey was expecting: it was as if he had two fathers. The real one not as close to him as Sydney was. Jarod had now finished cooking dinner and was just going to get Lyle when Zoey came in.

"How close is dinner Jarod?" Zoey asked not wanting to bring up their conversation earlier.

"It is done, if you two would just set the table while I go get Lyle that would be wonderful." Jarod said as he stepped out of the kitchen to Lyle's room.

* * * *

"No! Don't! I won't do it again, ever, I promise. NO! NO! NO!" Lyle screamed from inside his room.

Jarod ran inside, he shook Lyle, he would not wake up. "Lyle! Bobby! Wake up!"

"What, don't scream. I'm awake. Is supper ready?" Lyle said, clearly not remembering the dream.

"You were screaming; I just woke you up." Jarod said as he turned on the lights.

"Really?" Lyle said as he started to get dressed.

"Ya," Jarod said as he stared at Lyle.

"I'll be there in a minute." Lyle said as he headed to the bathroom.

* * * *

"This is wonderful Jarod, thank you." Zoey said and they all agreed.

"You are very welcome." Jarod said as he started to clear the table.

"So, how are you doing?" Parker asked Lyle.

"Fine, I was so hungry," he said as he finished his third helping.

"Apparently," Parker said so quietly that he did not hear. Zoey could not help but laughing when she heard this. Thankfully that Jarod just walked in with bowls and ice cream.

"Who would like some?" Jarod asked when he saw Zoey laughing. "What?"

"Oh, nothing Jarod." Zoey said as she could barely hold back her laughs.

"I would like some." Parker said as she too was laughing.

"Okay, who else?" Jarod asked the table. They all ate there ice cream and then got to work again.

* * * *

I would love any reviews that you would give me. This is my first story, as I may or may not have said, but. I would like any tips/criticism that you give me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Zoey and Jarod were up late talking, long after the others had gone to bed.

"Jarod, you should call your father." Zoey said as she brought Jarod some coffee.

"I know, but what do I say, you know that he was so against us trying to take down the Centre. Would he even help us?" Jarod asked as he lifted the cup to his mouth without drinking.

"Jarod, what do you think that he would do?" Zoey asked as she paused, then she said, "Will he say that he won't want to see you! Jarod be reasonable, he will want to help you, if you ask."

"Ya, you're probably right," Jarod paused, "I should call him."

"Jarod, it is late right now. Why don't we go to bed and then you can call in the morning." Zoey said as she stood up.

"Ya," Jarod said as he went to turn off the lights.

* * * *

"What is the matter?" Zoey asked as she woke up to he husband's movement.

"I heard a noise, I'll go check, you stay here, stay safe. I love you." Jarod said as he grabbed his gun, and walked outside the room.

* * * *

One Minute later

Downstairs in Jarod's home

"Don't move, turn around slowly." Jarod said his hand shaking slightly.

"I thought that I would receive a warmer welcome from my own son," Major Charles said as he complied with Jarod's wishes.

"Dad!" Jarod said excitedly, as he lowered the gun.

"Jarod, everyone is in the car, and they can't wait to see you." Major Charles said as he started out the door.

Jarod was amazed at how his dad just came, right when he was about to call him. He wondered if this was fate, or just sheer luck.

"Ya coming?"

* * * *

"Why don't you guys come inside?" Jarod asked as they were talking outside for several minutes.

They followed him inside to find Zoey sitting at the table a worried look on her face that soon turned to joy. "Hi! How are you?"

"We are all great. How are you?" Margaret stepped up first to answer the question.

"I am wonderful, more than actually." Zoey said, as she poured water for everyone.

"You look wonderful." Emily stated as she tool a drink.

"We have something to tell you," Jarod started "three things actually. Zoey is pregnant, we are having triplets, and we are trying to take down the Centre. Oh and Sydney, Miss Parker, and Lyle are here two."

"What!" Major Charles yelled out in surprise.

"Jarod, Are you crazy?" Emily asked looking in disbelieve at her brother.

"Yes, Em I probably am." Jarod said as he started to pace. "Lyle apologized, and I think that he meant it."

"Lyle threw me out a window, he killed Kyle, and he tried to kill you. How can you just shrug it off as if nothing has happened? Let him stay in your home." Emily asked Jarod not really wanting an answer.

"I…." Jarod did not know what to say. "You will either stay here and help us, and put up with them, or you may leave. The choice is yours. I don't want this to draw us apart. The people who want to stay may stay, and I will take them back to your hideout personally. Goodnight." Jarod said not giving time for arguments.

"But..." Emily started but stopped when her father gave her the look.

Zoey took everyone to their rooms, Emily and JJ shared the room below Lyle's, and Margaret and Charles shared the room beside Lyle.

* * * *

"Did I do the right thing?" Jarod asked Zoey after everyone was in bed.

"I think that you did," Zoey agreed.

"But, what if they do leave?" Jarod asked concerned, "I don't want to lose them again.

"I don't think that they will. They will stay. They don't want you to get caught, they are being protective over you because they love you." Zoey told her husband sleepily.

"Are you sure?" Jarod asked.

"Yes, because I felt the same way. But I knew that you had to do this, for the children," Zoey said.

"Ya," Jarod said before he drifted off to sleep.

* * * *

"You're up early." Major Charles said as he handed his son a cup of coffee.

"Ya, I couldn't sleep." Jarod said as he yawned.

"How are you planning to take down the Centre completely?" Charles asked as he took a drink of his own coffee.

"Here is the plan…" Jarod told him of the plan, "are you in?"

"Yes, count for myself, Emily, and LJ. You would not want to use Margaret, she can't aim a gun to save her life," Charles stated with a hint of laughter in her eyes.

* * * *

Three hours later

Crestwood Hospital

The Children's Wing

Jarod was at work with a seven year old boy, who had come in for his checkup.

"Kyle, do you have any pets?" Jarod asked as he was getting ready to draw Kyle's blood.

"Yes, I have a cat, which is orange with a little brown, and he has stripes going around his body, and he is really fat." Kyle said excitedly, not even noticing the needle going in.

"That is very cool. We are all done, just as soon as you eat this cookie, I made it." Jarod said as he handed Kyle a cookie.

"Really?" Kyle said as he grabbed the cookie and took a bite. "I did not even feel it."

"Kyle, what do you say?" the woman in the corner spoke for the first time.

"Thank you, Dr. Jarod." Kyle said as he looked into the kind doctors eyes, much kinder than his usual.

"You're very welcome." Jarod said as he watched the two leave.

* * * *


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own anything, and I am just writing this for enjoyment.

Chapter 9

"Doctor Jarod, here are those results of Kyle's appointment," said the nurse who had just walked into Jarod's office.

"Thanks." Jarod said as he looked at it. _I knew it! He is a natural pretender! I hope that I can make it to him before it is too late._

* * * *

Jarod's living room

"Lyle! Why were you sent down here? Did they find me?" Jarod asked as soon as he got home.

"Raines thought that he had found another natural pretender, and he sent me down to find him. I asked if you were in town, just because of the kid. The kind nurse told me yes, and where you lived. I then went to retrieve you and Alex shot me." Lyle said as he sat down.

"He was right about there being a natural pretender here," Jarod paused "he has not found him yet though, right."  
"Is he still here?" Lyle asked, really worried.

"Yes, I called them as soon as I found out." Jarod said as he started to pace.

"PLEASE STOP!" Lyle yelled clearly frustrated.

\"Stop what?" Jarod asked confused.

"Pacing," Lyle replied as he stood up.

"Fine," Jarod said stubbornly as he sat down on the couch as far away from Lyle as possible.

"You know, what is funny?" Lyle asked trying to break the silence that was piercing the room.

"What is that?" Jarod asked clearly annoyed.

"That, I am here, with you. You have a way of changing people's views on the truth." Lyle said ignoring the hint that Jarod gave him.

"Sure." Jarod said interrupting Jarod.

"I have always been jealous of you" Lyle said, "you had Miss Parker's heart, before I found out that I was her twin, you had intelligence, you were the golden boy. I always got asked why I was not as smart as you were, because I also had the gift. You had the attention of the Trivumberate and you had Sydney."

"Why were you jealous? I had to live in the Centre for my entire life!" Jarod said angrily.

"Yes, but you had the attention that I was trying to get my entire life!" Lyle said as he stood up abruptly.

"True, sick, but true." Jarod said as he left the room.

* * * *

Jarod went to find Zoey, he needed to see her. I had Miss Parker's heart? She chased me! I thought that she hated me.

"Hello, stranger," Miss Parker teased from her spot on in the kitchen.

"What have you two been gossiping about?" Jarod asked as he found Zoey and Parker peeling potatoes for the nighttime meal.

"What are we having? I'm starved," Jarod said as he rubbed his growling stomach.

"You'll see," Zoey said as she closed the recipe book beside her. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Ya, do you know where my family is?" Jarod asked, taking a step towards the book.

"They are downstairs in the game room," Parker replied.

"No you don't, Jarod!" Zoey said; "this is a surprise and no using you geniustude to figure it out. Comrade?"

"Fine!" Jarod yelled teasingly in Spanish, and started to leave.

"Jarod! Come back here, what did you say?" Zoey asked, as she returned to cooking.

"Geniustude, last time I checked that was not a word," Parker replied as she put down the potato she was pealing.

* * * *

Downstairs

"Hey," Jarod said as he sat down next down to his mom.

"Hey," Margaret replied, not knowing what to say.

"Could you do me a favor?" Jarod asked his mom while she hugged him.

"What?" Margaret asked.

"Could you go upstairs and find out what we are having for diner?" Jarod asked.

"No. Zoey told me, and you will not find out, she wants it to be a surprise." Margaret replied as she scolded her son.

"Come on, please. I'll find out, I have ways." Jarod said as he threatened to tickle her.

"No, I shall never tell you."

"Fine, have it your way," Jarod said as he started to tickle her.

Sydney walked in at this point followed by Lyle. "It amazes me that they have such a strong bond, even though they hardly knew each other." Sydney stated to Lyle right behind him.

"Yes, but those who have know each other for so long have no bond, or no true bond," Lyle said thinking of Parker and her father.

"They have no bond, for there is no love." Sydney said as he stepped out of the room, and Lyle followed.

"Sydney, could you help me?" Lyle asked tentatively.

"What would you like help with?" Sydney replied.

"My inner sense and getting Jarod to not see me as this evil man, which I have changed from. He keeps teasing me about it," Lyle rushed out afraid that he would change his mind.

"Okay, I can help you with the inner sense, but with Jarod, I can't promise any thing," Sydney decided. "When did you start hearing your mother's voice?"

"It started the day that you left the Centre, and Jarod 'died'," Lyle said.

Sydney pointed to his room, and Lyle followed, "Here is what you have to do."

It took them several days, but Lyle finally got control of his inner sense.

* * * *

"Is everyone ready?" Jarod said as he scanned the room and saw that everyone was nodding, he continued, "I will go and give the file with everything in it to the police, and then the feds, Zoey will stay here with Mom, and Sydney and Parker, LJ, Lyle, Em, and dad will go into the Centre, with the feds, and myself, we will storm the Centre and take over. Then I will get the building and use the research for good. Does everyone know what times they are leaving," he paused as everyone nodded, "good, let's do this. One more thing you will go by car, in the first will be dad, Em, LJ, and the second will be Parker and Lyle. Does that sound good to everyone?" Everyone nodded again.

"I'll start packing, so we can move to Blue Cove," Zoey stated, "what time will you be back?"

"I have no idea. Maybe a day, it could be a week. I just hope," Jarod stopped; he could not think about that, "you will wait until I arrive with the police to get to the meeting place before you storm. Got that Parker?"

"Yes." Parker said looking into those gorgeous eyes.

"Night everyone, sleep well, now," Jarod said the last word with power.

"Pushy," Emily scoffed jokingly, but then obeyed.

* * * *

Thanks for reading this far, I'm not done yet. I would love reviews!


	10. Chapter 10 Kyle's Father?

Chapter 10

"Mom! Help! Help Me! NO!" Kyle screamed waking up from a nightmare. "Dad," Kyle said then he started to cry.

"It's okay, it is just a dream," Kyle's mom said as she sat next to Kyle and tried to comfort him. "It's okay, I won't let them hurt you," Kyle had calmed down by now, and was fighting sleep.

"Mommy, can you tell me about Daddy? Did he leave because," Kyle paused, "I'm weird?"

"Kyle, you have heard many stories, and it is very late," she said as she moved up and started to massage Kyle's neck.

"But, Mom, it's Friday and there is no way that sleep will com," Kyle said as he tried not to yawn, but failing.

"I think that you will find a way," she paused when her son gave her that adorable puppy-dog look, "fine, what you like to hear about."

"Where is he? Did he leave because I'm weird?" Kyle questioned, almost breaking into tears.

She did not want to lie, but what could she say. Kyle, I'm not your mother, and by the way I'm supposed to watch you for Mr. Raines, the man you hate. Oh, and I never knew your father. But I still love you. You aren't a real person, you're a clone. You're father is Major Charles, and you probably will get stolen if I tell you any of this. So the best option is to lie.

"I," she paused "don't know where your father is, he left because of me. I never want to hear you say that you are weird again. You're not weird because you can't hear," she signed the last part.

"You're lying." Kyle said and then he ran off.

"Kyle! Kyle!" Mrs. Thomson yelled from the front door, she then ran into the kitchen and picked up the phone. "Mr. Raines, Kyle ran away."

* * * *

They finally arrived at the Centre, after what felt like years. They filled out, one by one. The building would be beautiful, if it weren't for what was inside. Jarod had started shaking, and he was glad that Miss Parker was with him; she reached out, and put her hand on Jarod's forearm. He gave her a shaky smile, and the entered the building. He smiled as he reviewed his plan in his head.

"Jarod," Lyle started, "you ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready."

* * * *

"I'm so nervous," Zoe said as she paced through the room. "What if…" Zoey trailed off she could not allow herself to say the words that they were both thinking.

"That will not happen," Margaret tried to comfort even though she was worrying herself.

"We should do something," stated Zoe, wiping away the tear that ran down her cheek.

"Sure, we should start packing, so you will be able to leave when they come back." Margaret said, as she stood up.

"Yes," Zoe said as she started to stand up.

* * * *

"Yes sir," Mr. Raines paused, "no, I did not order" he listened for a second, "bye." Raines hung up the phone, and suddenly the doors flew open.

"What do you want? I hope you have no plans on leaving here." Raines commented without looking up.

"I have some questions and you are going to answer them. Got it?" Jarod stated raising his gun slightly.

"Okay, shoot," Mr. Raines said, "not literally."

"Are Major Charles and Margaret my real parents? Is Jarod my real name? Is Kyle Thomson my son? Why did you take me, and Kyle away, but not my sister? Why did you take me from my family at all and proclaim it good? Why? How do you live with yourself?" Jarod said his hand shaking a little, which was not unnoticed by Raines.

"They are your real parents, and your name is Jarod. Kyle is your son, and your daughter is Kyla, Kyle's twin. I took you because of the prophecies." Mr. Raines plainly stated, but avoided one question.

"Why didn't you take Emily?" Jarod started to yell.

"We did not know that she existed." Raines said his eyes never leaving Jarod's.

"Why did you try to kill your own son? I admit that he is not the nicest person, but he is your son!" Jarod yelled.

"He got in the way." Raines wheezed, he noticed that Jarod started to shake even more, "What are you going to do, kill me Jarod?"

"No, I will let the police decide what to do with you. I have one more question. Why do you hate me so much?" Jarod questioned, "What did I do to you?"

"You didn't save Annie." Raines said, a tear running down his cheek.

"Hands up, F. B. I." Rachel said from the door.

"Time is up," was all that Jarod said when the F. B. I. came into the office.

"Jarod?" Rachel said recognizing the man from "Congress" who helped catch that disgusting killer in Washington D.C. "Congress send you?"

"What?" Jarod said, not recognizing Rachel for a few seconds, "oh, no. I lied it's really complicated.

"Okay," Rachel said wanting more, but not pressing the mater further. "Do you still eat soup out of a can?"

"No, my wife makes me eat better." Jarod commented, but then he knew that he had made a mistake.

"Nice move pez head." Lyle whispered into Jarod's ear. Jarod was overwhelmed by this point, and his reflexes took over. He turned around, and punched Lyle square in the nose, and grabbed Lyle's left hand, where his thumb should be, and drew blood.

"Stop Jarod, were on the same side. I didn't mean to," Lyle screamed and pleaded at the same time.

"Jarod, no, STOP NOW!" Sydney yelled, and then Jarod stopped. "Corner." Jarod did as he was told.

"Syd?" Miss Parker asked tentatively, "What is he doing?"

Sydney mussed for a second, and then answered, "I believe that seeing the place where he grew up being torn down around him that he has mentally reverted to his teenage years. I believe that we should take him outside now, before he breaks down completely."

"I'll take him," Miss Parker volunteered, wanting to get out of there herself.

Jarod was sitting in the corner, singing. "Cree, Craw, Toads Foot, Gees Wa Bear Foot."

"Come Jarod," Miss Parker said tenderly, when Jarod didn't "Now!" Jarod jumped and then followed the order. Miss Parker took Jarod outside, with Sydney following close behind.

"Jarod," Sydney said with concern, "Where are your parents?"

"My father, Major Charles, is inside, my mom, Margaret, is" Jarod paused "at my house with Zoe."

"Good, your back." Sydney said as he hugged his prodigy.

"Where did I go?" Jarod asked.

"Back to when you were a teenager," Miss Parker said.

"Mrs. Parker?" Jarod asked, hiding a smile, which was not missed by Sydney.

"No, I'm her daughter," Miss Parker stated, with a look to Sydney.

"I know, I was just joking." Jarod said, Miss Parker kit him. "Ouch, that hurt," Jarod said feigning tears.

"Children," Sydney said, reminding them of his presence.

"What," they said simultaneously.

"How is it going inside?" Jarod asked, kicking up some sand.

"Pretty well," Sydney answered "there is a lot of things to sort out."

"Ya," Jarod responded, "Why did you take me outside?"

Miss Parker looked at Sydney, who shrugged and then she spoke, "you were acting like a teenager, you punched Lyle and you drew blood from his thumb."

"Why?" Jarod asked looking from Sydney to Parker.

"We don't really know, he whispered something, and then you were after him." Sydney said.

"Okay," Jarod said though it was clear that his mind was elsewhere.

"Jarod," Sydney said, "stop sim."

"What?" Jarod said, dazed.

"Why were you simming?" Sydney asked.

"I was trying to figure out what Lyle said that would make me want to hurt him," Jarod stated plainly.

"You were with Rachel, I think that that was her name, and you told her that your wife made you eat better, and Lyle said something." Miss Parker said as she shifted uncomfortably. She did not like the fact that he was married to Zoe not her. '_Can't he see that I LOVE him? That I always have?' _Parker thought.

"He said," Jarod said, then he stopped, they didn't need to know.

"What?" Parker asked.

"Never mind," Jarod said trying to come up with something to change the subject. "Can I go inside now?"

"You can, but I don't suggest it." Sydney said, concerned for his prodigy's psychic welfare.

"Ya coming?" Jarod said, ignoring his mentor's wishes.

"Sure, but I don't believe that you should." Sydney warned.

* * * *

I'm sorry that this one has taken so long, and as someone pointed out they spell Zoe without the '_y_' so I will drop it from now on. Thank you for reading. Reviews are appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Jarod," asked Rachel as she saw him walk inside. "I heard Raines say that you had twins, this is one of them."

"Kyla," Jarod said as she saw her walking toward him.

"I knew that you would come daddy." Kyla said, hugging her newly found father.

Jarod wiped away a tear, this was his dream, and one day his father would waltz in and rescue him, now he was doing it for her. Parker and Sydney left the two of them together for the first time.

"You have a brother, his name is Kyle. Have you met him?" Jarod asked hoping that she had seen him.

"No, but we need to find Melissa, she is not in her room, and I can't find her, Kyla said rushed.

"Will find her, don't worry," Jarod said as he rubbed circles in her back.

* * * *

Meanwhile

Jarod's home

Zoe slept peacefully in her room. Margaret had come to check on her, she had a bad feeling. It had been a hard time for both of them, with Jarod and the others leaving; Zoe finding out that she will have two boys and a girl. Then getting the call that none of them would make it unless they did surgery, and then the girl would die. She closed the door, and left Zoe.

* * * *

Zoe woke up a few hours after Margaret's visit. She woke up with a very strange feeling. First came an adrenaline rush: next fear; then she thought of Jarod and her grandma. She felt a prick on her arm, and then her world went black.

* * * *

"Hello! Can anyone hear me?" Zoe shouted as she woke up.

"No, they can't" said a voice behind Zoe.

"Why not?" Zoe asked.

"Soundproof room," the voice said as she heard the shuffling of feet. This meant that he had a limp; she would use that to her advantage later.

"What do you want from me?" Zoe asked; only to hear the door slam. She tested her soundings. She was tied to the bed with chains around one wrist and one ankle. All of a sudden Zoe felt tired and slowly went to sleep.

* * * *

"What do we do with her?" the first kidnapper with a limp said, turning away from the door.

"We could make her dear husband pay for her; we can't go unpaid for our efforts." The second said.

"You go in and get the information from her, and I'll get us something to eat. Make sure that you wear your mask," he said as he shuffled away.

* * * *

Jarod and his daughter walked down to Kyla's 'room', if you could call it that, and it was right next to Jarod's, it was Kyle's room.

"Dad, ya okay?" Kyla asked as she sat on her bed.

"Ya, I'm fine," Jarod said as he sat down, "I just needed to sit down."

"Ok, I found this; I know that this was Kyle's room, and that the two of you are friends. So I wondered if you wanted it," she said as she handed him a journal.

"He was more than my friend, he was my brother, and your uncle," Jarod said as he took the notebook.

"What? Why did you switch to the past tense?" Kyla asked as she stood up taking offense.

"He died, it was my fault, he-" Jarod stopped, he could not go on.

"It is okay, we can talk about it later dad," she said as she sat down.

"Wow, I thought that I had some time to get used having kids of my own," Jarod said as he hugged her.

"Do you not want me to call you dad?" she asked.

"No its fine, do you know who your mother is?" Jarod asked

"I have a picture of her in my mind, and I hear my Grandma Catherine's voice," she said as she sat down, "that is how I knew that you were my father, she told me."

"Your mother is Miss Parker?" Jarod said.

"May I meet her?" Kyla asked excitedly.

"Ya, but first we need to find your friend," Jarod asked putting off showing her to Parker right now.

"Fine, she lived over here," she said as she walked across the hall. Jarod followed close behind her. Jarod walked through the room; he noticed that the bed had never been slept in.

Let's check the infirmary," Jarod said as he left the room. Riley had to run to keep up with him.

"Can you please slow down?" Riley said as he stopped.

"Ok, sorry," Jarod said as he slowed. "I hate this place."

"What do you mean?" Jarod asked confused. "Why? It has always been a safe place for me. Dr. McKinley never hurt me. I want to leave, I know that I need to, but-" Riley stopped abruptly. "What are they doing?"

"Melissa, where are they taking her?" Riley asked as she ran to her friend.

"Melissa?" Jarod said as he turned around.

"Jarod, I took care of her for you, she was never harmed by my hand, you have to believe me," she said a pleading look in her eyes.

"Melissa, we'll get you off," Kyla said, "we'll do it, don't worry."

"Behave little girl." Melissa said as she was led off.

"I will, I always will," she said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

* * * *

Author note: I'm sorry that it took so long to update, but my computer crashed and I lost all my work. If something does not make sense, please review and tell me and I will include it in the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- The Vision

After the F.B.I took over, Jarod, Parker, and Lyle were in Raines office, they were talking, and this was the only quiet spot right now. Jarod decided to clear out Raines desk and find the family's that the children belonged to and then return them to their families. He sat down in the chair, and then a vision flashed before his eyes. "GET OUT!" Jarod screamed. Lyle came up to him as fast as he dared, remembering his first vision, then he grasped Jarod's arm firmly and pulled the other man out of the chair.

"Jarod, calm down," Lyle waited until Jarod's breathe slowed, "its okay, your safe now."

"What was that?" Jarod asked looking to the man before him.

"It was your first vision," Lyle said, as he waited for Jarod to digest this information, "you see you were originally only a red file, but then Raines, figured out a way to make people see things when they touch things that others have touch, when something dramatic has happened."

"So how, did he do this?" Parker asked bewildered.

"You really don't want to know," Lyle said and seeing the look on Parker's face, he added, "that really doesn't matter now. Jarod, What did you see?"

"I don't really know, I just know that something is wrong with Zoe," Jarod stated with a glance at the chair, "If I touch it again, will I be able to see it again?" Jarod asked of Lyle.

"All that you have to is focus," Lyle said then smiled "that totally sounded something Syd would say."

"I can't," Jarod said with an evil glance to the chair. "I don't even know what I'm doing."

"I'll talk you through it, it will be okay. Do you trust me?" Lyle asked, although he knew what Jarod wanted to say.

_No, _Jarod thought then he said, "Yes."  
Lyle stood behind the chair, and then let Jarod sit down. Immediately Jarod vision started again. "Tell me what do you see?"

"Two men, just entered this office, one has a limp," Jarod said, then started again, "They are talking to Raines; they asked when he wants her delivered. Raines replied as soon as Jarod is gone, He will get in the way of the operation. The men get up and leave the office."

"Jarod, is that all?" Lyle asked.

"No, stop." Jarod screamed.

"Jarod just tell me what you see."

"The two men are in my room, they are standing over Zoe, she awakes, she feels them she feels scared, overwhelmed. They give her a sleeping drug, they then drag her away. Wait the scene changes again, their bring her out of the car, and I see a sign, for Maryland, and, the car travels more, down the county road 55 and she is in the middle of nowhere." Jarod came out his vision; the he blinked his eyes and then looked at Lyle, "I have to go."

"Oh no, your not going by yourself," Parker said, "I'm coming with you," she said as she walked out the door with him.

"I'm going as well," Lyle said, as he then followed them.

"No, neither of you are going, we can't leave my family here, to help the officials, cause they don't know anything about the Centre," Jarod said turning around.

"Yes, but you can't go by yourself." Parker said, taking a defensive stance.  
"Who said I was going alone?" Jarod said as he turned in between the twins.

"We all know that you were going to go alone," Lyle said.

"Jarod, we are here to help you," Parker paused, "you're not on your own anymore," Parker said trying to apply to his wanting to never be alone again.

"I know, I have to do this on my own," Jarod said as he put his hands on Parker's shoulders.

"Jarod, we are here to help," Lyle said, being at a loss for words, "at least tell your family what you are doing."

"No, their busy," Jarod said knowing what they would say.

* * * * *

I'm so sorry that it has been so long, so I tried to make this chapter shorter, so I could post sooner.

Any Questions, Comments, Snide Remarks? I'd love to hear from you, and just for you information, the little button below this is for reviews! Thanks.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jarod drove off; he knew that Parker had slipped a tracking device into his signature leather jacket pocket. But he didn't care; let them follow him if they wished. But deep down inside, he knew he might need their assistance

. . . .

"Why are we doing this?" Lyle asked, looking over to Parker.

"Because, he may need our help, even though he won't admit it," Parker said, keeping her face neutral.

"He took out four sweepers, I think he can handle himself, besides, he said he did not need our help," Lyle stated looking to Andrea.

"Lyle, it is Jarod," Parker said, her voice showing her worry. "He may not need help physically, but he has been a little shaky mentally recently."

Lyle didn't know what to say, she was right, but he had never thought of Jarod that way.

"He turned left up here, I think we're almost there," Parker said looking at the device in her hand.

"He knows that we are behind him," Lyle said looking at Parker.

"I know," she responded looking straight ahead, "He is slowing down, you need to speed up."

"I'm on it," Lyle answered.

"Hey," Jarod greeted them with a half-hearted smile.

"Did you know all along?"Lyle asked wanting to prove that he was right.

"Know what?" Jarod asked trying to act confused.

"Yep, he knew," Parker stated. "So, do we have a plan?"

"Hey, I never got a chance to gloat!" Lyle said acting sad, "I told you so."

"You good now," Jarod questioned Lyle.

"Yep."

"I really have no plan, but we need to walk from here." Jarod said pointing ahead.

"So, we just walk right up there, and demand that they give us Zoe?" Parker asked sarcastically.

"Yep, then we come back here to regroup," Jarod said without any emotion.  
"I was kidding but ok," Parker stated seriously.

After walking several miles, they finally reached a farmhouse. Jarod went first followed by Parker and Lyle. They reached the house, and then they entered. Right away they met one of the men who took Zoe.

"Hey, what are you doing on my property?" the man yelled at them.

"I'm here to get my wife back," said Jarod angrily.

"Ummm… I would like to just give her to you," he said, "But my partner, he would like to get payment."

"He'll get his payment, but it won't be the kind he will like," Jarod half yelled, looking for the place that they would hide her.

Lyle had had enough, so he pulled out his gun, and stepped out in front of Jarod. "You'll Give him back Zoe, or I will put a bullet through your head!"

"He will, trust me," Jarod stated, hating the fact that Lyle was fighting his battle, and then he found it, the door. He started to make his way to it. Distracting Lyle, the kidnapper pulled his gun.

"Anyone moves, and I will shoot her," The kidnapper said pointing to Parker.

"Now, Ben, you don't want to add murder to your list of crimes," Jarod said as he tried to get the door undetected.

"How did you know my name?" Ben asked confused.

"I'll tell you, just put the gun down," Jarod said moving closer to the door.

"No," he said, raising his gun.

Jarod just got the door opened; surprised Ben fired a shot, and then ran away. Lyle pushed Parker down in time, but the bullet found another target.

That's All Folks, till next time. Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Jarod was shot in the leg, and he was right away trying to get up to help Zoe. But his efforts were unsuccessful, much to his dismay.

"Jarod, you need to calm down," Parker said, as she searched for something to pick the lock.

"Here," Jarod said weakly, "use this." He handed her a bobby pin. ''

Parker went to work trying to open the door and Lyle went to work on Jarod. He tore a piece off of Jarod's shirt and tied it around his leg. Then Lyle helped Jarod up, and they started toward the door where Parker was working.

"Here, let me," Jarod said putting his hand to Parker. He opened one of the locks, and then hopped over to the other one, so it took some time.

"Well, I loosened them," Parker said jokingly. Jarod tried to smile, but it turned into a grimace.

"We really need to get you to a hospital," Lyle said as he walked over to Jarod, and let Jarod put his arm around him. Together they got to the car with much difficulty, because Jarod was taller than Lyle.

The next day

Parker, Lyle, Sydney and all of Jarod's family was crammed into a hospital room.

"Hey, at least you can't pace in front of us for a while," Lyle said smiling.

"Ya, but," Jarod paused while he reached for the pitcher of water, "I can pour water on you!"

"Hey," Lyle yelled, "you're lucky you're in a hospital bed, my friend."

"Yep, you can't get me!" Jarod taunted with a smile.

"Well, I'm glad everyone is all right," Major Charles added with a smile.

"I can't believe I missed all the excitement," JJ said acting disappointed, "we got stuck doing paper work!"

"Well I'm glad you weren't there," Jarod said turning serious. "I'm glad you were," he said looking to Parker and Lyle.

"Excuse me, but y'all will have to leave now," the nurse said as she entered the room.

"Come on Nancy, five more minutes please," Jarod pleaded.

"No, that is what you said last time," she said looking at Jarod, "and I said only five more."

The family and friends all said goodbye, and then left Jarod to go to sleep.

Eight weeks later

After spending eight weeks on crutches Jarod was finally walking by himself. Well limping on his own. He had forgotten how to walk, so he walked really strangely.

"You walk funny, "Lyle teased Jarod for the one hundredth time.

"That's not funny," Jarod yelled, acting angry.  
"Someone has a temper," Lyle said with a smirk. "You can't catch me!"  
"You wanta bet?" Jarod said as he stopped pretending to limp and ran after Lyle.

"He's changed," Parker said to Sydney who was sitting next to her.

"Yes, and I believe that Jarod's view of him has changed as well." Sydney stated as he took a drink of the lemonade Zoe had brought him.

They had successfully moved to Blue Cove, next to Parker's house, with Lyle's house next to theirs. Sydney still lived across town, and Jarod's parents lived on a ranch in Texas, with JJ and Emily.

Zoe came outside and said "Lunch is ready time to come eat."

"Coming," Lyle said then grunted.

"Told you so," Jarod said, then avoided Zoe's look as he walked inside the house.

There was only two trials left, Raines and Sam's. Today they would be finishing Sam's, Jarod and Parker entered the very familiar court room. They sat behind Sam and his Lawyer waiting to be called to the witness stand. The last day of the trial started and Jarod was called up, he was grilled by the lawyer, and did his job flawlessly. The result of the trial was on year prison time, and two years community service. Sam was relieved, and he was taken to prison.

It was Saturday so Parker, Lyle, and Kyla, Jarod and Zoe had a weekend to themselves, so they decided to go mini golfing.

"Stop thinking and just hit the ball," Parker said impatiently. Jarod hit the ball, and then said, "Yes a hole-in-one!"

"Whatever," Parker said trying act like she did not care.

"Anyone can do it," he said with a smile.

"I can," Kyla volunteered.

"Ok, go for it kid," Parker said.

"She went up, took twice as long as Jarod had and made a hole-in-one.

"Like I said, anyone can do it," Jarod said smiling.

"You're both pretenders, so it doesn't count," Parker said.

"I'll bet that I can do it," Lyle said with a smirk.

"Go ahead," Jarod said, pointing in front of him.

Lyle hit the ball, not really taking his time and then made a hole-in-one.

"That's stupid," Parker said pretending to pout.

"Don't worry I won't make it either," Zoe whispered to Parker smiling.

Before they knew it their wonderful weekend was over, and they had to testify against Raines. They started the trial on Monday, and it was done by Friday, with Raines in jail for the rest of his life.

After they had exited the trial the press was all over them, asking them how they felt, and everything you could think of. After they finally escaped, they had a party, in which Parker spoke up.

"This closes the last chapter of the Centre."

"No, Parker, this is just the beginning."

The End

Authors note, I don't own the character's and wrote for enjoyment. Please review, and tell me what you think, a prologue or another book? Please tell me! Thanks for Reading!


	15. Chapter 15

Epilogue

6 Months later

Zoe had entered the hospital early that morning, they had to do a surgery, and of course Jarod wanted to help. But the doctors refused, and he was in the waiting room.

"Will you please stop pacing," Parker said to Jarod for about the hundredth time.

"I can't," was all that he replied, and then started pacing again.

"Have you ever noticed how many feet it is that he travels across?" Lyle whispered to Sydney.

"Yes, the distance across a Centre cell." Sydney whispered to Lyle.

After several hours of waiting the doctor came out with good new, "All three of your children and your wife are fine, and you can go see them now if you would like." Jarod followed the doctor to where his children were, and the named them that day, Adam, the oldest boy, Amy, the middle girl, and Aiden, the youngest boy.

The family brought the triplets home, and started the Centre working for the good of the world, and lived happily ever after.


End file.
